1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat resisting steel used for a material of components requiring heat resistance, corrosion resistance and so on, such as components in, for example, an engine, a turbine, a heat exchanger, a heating furnace, a nuclear equipment and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, austenitic heat resisting steel defined as SUH660 by JIS G4311 or G4312 has been used as the material for the aforementioned components requiring heat resistance, corrosion resistance and so on. However, the upper limit of application temperature of the SUH660 steel is 700.degree. C., and super alloys such as Ni-based heat resisting alloy have been used in a thermal condition higher than 700.degree. C.
In recent years, in order to improve generating power of an automotive engine and thermal efficiency of a steam turbine, for example, the exhaust gas temperature and the steam temperature are inclined to rise. Consequently, in the conventional components applied with the steel SUH660 for the engine, the turbine, the heat exchanger, the heating furnace, the nuclear equipment and the like, there are cases where the steel SUH660 is insufficient in the heat resistance and the corrosion resistance. For this reason, the super alloys such as the Ni-based heat resisting alloy have been used in certain circumstances, however a sharp increase in cost is caused in this case.
Therefore, a material is demanded, which is possible to hold down the cost so as not to increase as compared with the steel SUH660, is excellent in the heat resistance and possible to be used even in an atmosphere higher than 700.degree. C.